The present invention relates to a currency bank. More particularly, the instant invention relates to a novelty type currency bank in which it appears as if currency that is being fed into the bank is shredded whereas, in reality, it is held in a currency compartment in the bank.
A need has existed for a novelty bank in which currency that is fed into the bank appears to be shredded but in reality is stored.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a new and improved currency bank which would meet the above-stated needs and others.